


The Milestones of Sebastian Smythe

by Valdyr



Series: The Phoenix and the Turtle [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, 6x09, Before, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their relationship becomes more serious, even in Kurt's eyes, Sebastian passes significant milestones to winning over his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I postponed Santana and Brittany's wedding. So it has not yet happened! Other than that, this revolves around 6x09.

Kurt had been so right.

Sue Sylvester was mad. But everyone who was not utterly boring had to be a little bit mad. And this strategic madness was one that he liked to have on his side. He didn't agree with everything she said, but she knew Kurt for longer and he wasn't great with feelings on a normal day, much less when it really mattered to him.

He still asked her not to lock them in a tiny room together and demand that they kissed. They did that lot. He felt a bit ashamed about that, but he told her all about how they had gotten 'together'. But when she grew irrated at them not even being in a real relationship, he told her all the little things he had noticed. That appeased her. He counted it as a great win.

They planned together and almost started to get along. But then she was abruptly reminded of an apponinment with a certain 'Bob Harris' and almost physically kicked him out. He mildly wondered whether she had ever been tested on schizophrenia, because those were some serious leaps from friendly to mad and he was no longer willing to call it a matter of mood swings.

But they had a plan at that point, so he let it go and instead visited Kurt. He was positively 'bitchy' and apparently thought it hilarious when reading his tattoo caused Sebastian to halt mid-thrust with a high-pitched "What?"

Sebastian didn't like being laughed at, though. But Kurt did not complain, when he got rough in 'retribution'. It made him feel primal and so very alive. He also told Sebastian so, when the buffoon tried to apologise in the morning. His limp wasn't so bad and he didn't like being thought of a fragile. He was top fit and could - perhaps - even hold his own against Sebastian. No matter the abs.

He did not try to stop Sebastian, though, when the rich boy offered to make breakfast. And for the love of Gaga, what an omelette! He actually moaned and closed his eyes. But he didn't need to see to know that Seb was smirking for all he was worth.

"Like it?"

"Like you need an answer for that... But seriously, where did you learn to make omelette like that?"

"Paris. Where else?"

"You got to take me there someday!"

Then he realised what had just said. But the self-prolaimed slut did not snort or raise a brow. He smiled and spoke softly, almost dreamily:"I will, somday. I promise I will."

 

Despite the oddness, he had a really nice morning. However, the rest of his day was not quite the same. He was actually very much mortified at the explosive little gnome they were supposed to please for the principal. Poor parents, he thought. And in that moment, he was really glad to be gay. Even if he forgot about condoms, he didn't risk one thoughtless little accident condemning him to that.

He didn't hate kids per se, he thought. But most kids he had ever met had been torment incarnate. Well, most kids he had met had been bullies or laughing bystanders. So he might be biased in that regard. He admitted that much. But this kid did not even bully him and it still ripped his nerves to shreds. He absolutely needed Seb to fuck him into oblivion.

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian provided exactly what he needed and afterwards as they cuddled he listened patiently to everything that Kurt had to say about his day.

"So you don't like kids?"

"Don't think I do."

"But don't you ever want to have any of your own? A new generation that you can shape and teach your values. Someone to inherit your achievements? Someone to watch growing up and be proud of?"

"No... I don't think I'd be a good father, anyway."

"Why?"

"I couldn't even keep my canary alive, Seb!"

"Well, okay... But it was probably old or something. I'm sure you'd be a great father."

"Oh really? And how do you presume to judge that?"

"Because I'd be great father, too."

"You and your ego..."

"Hey, I happen to know that. I've been taking care of my cousins for years! Or I used, too. But I was great at it. Their own parents admitted that."

"You have cousins ?"

"Sure. Two. A boy and a girl. They are my aunt's."

"You never mentioned them before. Do they live close ?"

"If you discount the Atlantic ocean, almost."

"They're-...?"

"French. Utterly and totally. My mother is French, you know."

"Blaine mentioned that you had moved here from France... So you're mom had to leave her little niece and nephew behind? That's so sad!"

"Oh no. She's with them, still."

"But _you_ 're here."

"Yeah... I am. My dad decided that I should get a proper education in English."

"But why did she stay then?"

"...Okay, I had tried to hint that that is not my favourite topic, but I guess you can know: My dad has been living here having mistresses for years. I used to stay with my mother in France, but as I got older he suddenly realised that a son should grow up with his father, so he had me move over here."

"But you're an adult now. If you miss her, why not go back?"

"Like a good little mommy's boy?"

"Are you just a conceited ass or did your father implant that bullshit in your head?"

He was silent for quite a while, just staring at a very angry Kurt. He wouldn't have said anything at all if Sue hadn't urged him to talk about his family, because it would humanise him to Kurt and make him seem less like just a sex object, and bare his vulnerabilities, because Kurt was a very sympathetic and protective creature and a bit of an emotional caretaker.

But now Kurt seemed offended. By his openness? Hardly, that should be a good thing...

"It's not bullshit. And I'm an adult now. I can't keep running back to hide under her skirt like a scared little child. It's disgraceful of myself and my family."

"That sounds a lot like another's words. I mean you're what? Eighteen? Nineteen? You can push your parents back, when they interfere too much with your raising of your own children, not before you even have your first job. And if my mother were still alive, I would run back to her for as long as I possibly could. You're wasting her love."

"Love? She was never really good with that anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she fell in love like a stone into water. And drowned like it, too. Love was never good on her. I can't remember how often I heard her cry herself to sleep over my father. Because he didn't come home. or because another woman had answered his phone. My mother is a hopeless romantic, with emphasis on the hopeless. I never wanted to hurt like that."

"So you became like your father instead? Heartlessly sleeping around?"

"No. I would never do what my father did. He married her, vowed to love her and be faithful and then he betrayed her over and over and over again. When I have sex with a stranger, they know what they're in for. I don't promise love only to break their heart. I'm honest. I don't hurt them and am not hurt myself. You know How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds?"

"Of course I do. 'Rule number one is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.' You sure do that a lot."

"But that's not all. 'Rule number two: Just don't get attatched to somebody you could lose'. I don't pretend to love the ones I sleep with, but my aversion to love and serious relationships is not the result of me being an ass."

"...No, you're scared. I'm so sorry you and your mom had to go through that. ...Speaking of being 'the first to run': This ...thing between us has been going on for a surprisingly long time. Don't you have mostly one-night-stands? You haven't mentioned anyone since we met at Scandals. Do you still go there?"

"Um... not really? I mean why would I? I get everything I want from you, don't I?"

"But you're still sleeping with other guys, right?"

"No, actually I don't. Can't risk your friends thinking that you're getting cheated on again, can we? And I don't really miss anything."

"Hm. I guess. I'm not sleeping with anyone else, either. Just in case you didn't assume that naturally."

"No, I hadn't thought you would. I mean, you've evolved, but I think you'd mention that. You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know... And I do. I mean we've been talking a lot, lately."

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Not wrong, but... it's kind of odd, don't you think?"

"Odd? No, I don't. What's odd?"

"Seb, we just talked about having children, that's not something you do with someone you only meet to get back at your ex! I mean, he clearly got the message. I worked! Bravo! So should we end it now?

"What? No!! I mean... Why? Why ruin a good thing? We both like it, don't we? Because I really do."

"I do too, but I don't understand it anymore. What are we even?"

"Two individuals in an unlabelled kind of relationship that shows traits of friendship and includes sex."

"Okay ? And now repeat that three times in quick succession."

"Haha. But I like our ...ukortstofais. And I want to keep it. Don't you? I mean what's bad about it?"

"...Nothing, actually. I like it, too. And I think I'd miss it. I'd miss you, Seb."

"Good. And ditto. And just before that comes back as awkward: We did not talk about having children. Not the way that saying that sounds like. We just estimated that we'd be good parents."

"Says you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be great. A fierce mama bear."

"Watch it, meerkat."

"You watch me!"

And laughing they tousled the sheets some more before falling asleep in each other's arms, Sebastian unceasingly smiling. They were not fake-boyfriends anymore. They were in a(n unlabelled) relationship Kurt appreciated and would miss if they parted. And he would come to France with him. Right in that moment, Sebastian Smythe loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of a milestone in their relationship, isn't it? And was the Seb background okay? I tried to explain his slutness in a way that wouldn't portay him as an ass. And daddy issues never hurt anyone, did they? Sorry if I come on strong. I recently watched Lucifer. Anyone else? Cause damn, that's some great TV.


	2. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Sue work together and Kurt meets Sebastian's father.

There was no way, he had heard that correctly.

"You want what with your ex?"

"This is not about Blaine, Seb."

"You mean except for the part where you will be working together with him again, seeing him daily and maybe even singing with him?!"

"He is a necessary evil. And honestly, I doubt that even he is in the mood now. He loved Dalton and it just burned to the ground!"

"Exactly the circumstances for sex, from your side out of pity and from his as a coping mechanism. Why else do so many people have sex after funerals?"

"I won't sleep with him. Why would you even think that? And why is that even your concern to begin with?"

That stung. Most of all the 'We are not even boyfriends' at the end, that had remained unspoken but was clear enough to Sebastian as it was. It hurt so much that he just wanted to show Kurt the pain. But he suppressed the urge to retaliate. This was Kurt. He didn't want to hurt him. God, Kurt didn't even realise how he had hurt him. But he also couldn't tell him. He had to say something, though. Kurt looked like he actually wanted an answer.

"It is my _concern_ because I am _concerned_ for you. I am aware that we are not by any agreement exclusive, but I fear that he might find a way to make you fall back into old patterns. He hurt you so much, I don't want that to repeat. We are ...friends, after all."

"Don't you trust me with him?"

"I do. But no trust will make me stop worrying. You're precious to me."

And Kurt smiled with almost glassy eyes before hugging him tightly.

"You can always chaperone us, if you have the time. After all, you are a show choir veteran yourself. And a graduated Warbler! Both of us are..."

"You're right. I never had a close connection with Dalton. It was always still the replacement of my school in France, where my friends and mother were. But Dalton, and the Warblers especially, that's all still an important part of me. And I know that it helped you a lot, too. Okay. Let's ignore Blaine and do it for Dalton and the Warblers."

Kurt squealed in joy and hugged him tighter, this time together with a deep kiss that had both of them breathless.

"How about we tell them the good news tomorrow and just celebrate for now?"

"Now? More like all night."

And giggles lead them to the bedroom.

 

The show choirs had agreed, even though Blaine's smile seemed a bit forced ever since he had seen Kurt enter with Sebastian. But overall the mood was dominated by pleasant relief. That was until Sue Sylvester entered and demanded that the Warblers had to go. Blaine immediately jumped to their defence, but... Well, he was Blaine. Sue devoured him and spit him out again like a chewtoy for babies before the teething.

Rachel tried her luck, too. But all her singing of Don't rain on my Parade clearly hadn't worked. Admittedly, abandoning the university she had barely gotten into after totally failing her audition and then abandoning her play just for a TV-show that had redefined the meabing of 'crash and burn' had given Sue plenty ammunition. They had no chance against the embodiment of madness.

Even her disadvantaged little friend could not convince her. But then he felt Kurt's muscles shift under his skinnies. He was about to stand up to Sue Sylvester. Oh, no. That was something that Sebastian could not allow to happen. Not on his watch. So he almost jumped in front of Kurt and stood before the principal. He put on his most devilish smirk for this.

"Dear Sue, what might your problem be? You almost had me thinking that you wanted to defeat the Glee club..."

That caused several frowns behind him.

"Of course I want that. I desire nothing as much as the utter destruction of-"

"Then why do you sabotage your chance to do that?"

Now she was more confused than ever. Most were. But he felt Kurt's imploring stare. The countertenor tried to figure out his angle. Oh, Kurt. He already knew what Sebastian was doing. Just not how he was going to achieve that.

"Sabotage my chances?"

"Of course. You killed it before, but it came back from the dead. Don't you realise your mistake? Don't you realise that this action can at most damp it, but will never end the glee club for good? That it will, in fact, only strengthen it?"

Now she narrowed her own eyes, but she did not answer. The demand for elaboration, for explanation, was already clear enough.

"Nothing connects like a mutual enemy. _You_ are what keeps this lot of individualists together and all your attempts to separate them will only ever make them more determined to band together. You are an excuse, when they fail, allowing them to gather the courage to try again and again. Let them see that it's not you. Let them see that they fail because of themselves. Let them try and let them burn. Don't give them a bogeyman to blame for their failures. Give them a chance and watch them tear each other apart about who's fault it is they failed until they give it up themselves."

She considered him, gave one jerklike nod, then turned without a word as the others stared. As soon as she was gone Sebastian faced the group, made a little bow and announced in his most stilted sounding tone:

"I will be available to receive congratulations and avowals of gratitude now."

That only increased the disbelief in most, but Kurt burst out in laughter. He walked up him with sparkling eyes and purred:

"Oh Seb, you smug bastard. Can't even take a verbal bashing a la Sue Sylvester like any normal guy, can you? You just have to fight and win."

And with that he laid both hands on Sebastian's hips and his smile became predatory.

"Careful, meerkat. You keep that up and I might never let you go again."

Sebastian chuckled, but it was cut short when Kurt pulled him into a claiming kiss. Sebastian had impressed him, had impressed them all, and Kurt wanted to show them that this prize was his. Sebastian loved it. He enjoyed that moment so much that he didn't even bother to rub it in the face of one very ill-looking Blaine. Not intentionally at least. But they both knew that mischievous look on Kurt's face when he pulled Sebastian away with a sugary sweet "Let me show you something."

 

After they had repurposed the faculty bathroom, Kurt quickly returned to Rachel for organisation. Sebastian strolled after him, still enioying the moment and patting himself on the shoulder for having decided to 'ignore Blaine and do it for Dalton and the Warblers', meaning for Kurt.

But then he saw something odd. In the distance there stood Sue Sylvester smiling and when she saw him look at her, she winked and made a nod towards the door Kurt had gone through only momemts ago. Sebastian had followed the direction of her nod and when he looked back, she was gone. What had she meant by that?

He would have expected her to be mad at him for beating her with her own logic. She had certainly left the choir room looking disgruntled. But now she was suddenly happy? Why? Because Kurt had been happy about his victory? Or.. oh no. His victory over her had improved Kurt's opinion of him. It had made Kurt even more fond of him. And Sue had wanted that. She had made a deal with him to help him win Kurt...

Had she staged the showdown so this could happen? Had she only fought to make him stand up to her and impress Kurt? He wouldn't put it past her... and it had obviously worked out... but what more had she arranged? His throat closed up as he considered how it had come that the Warblers had wanted to join them in the first place.

A fire. A sudden, unexpected fire had just burned down a school that had stood for centuries. It hadn't even just damaged the academy. It had burned the stone building unsalvageably to the ground. What might the chances have been for something like that to happen? ...And what if it was not a chance occurence? What if she had helped?

He was probably seeing things now, but try as he might he just couldn't rule it out. He couldn't say anything either, though. It would be a terrible accusation and he had no evidence whatsoever that she had ever even been to Dalton, much less set it aflame. There hadn't even been any mentioning of it being suspected to have been caused by arson on the news. He was probably just paranoid.

He ignored it and stood by Kurt. When a reporter came for dirt on Sue Sylvester, Kurt was happy to tell her all about the fake elevator, but Sebastian just said that he barely knew the principal. He knew that she was dangerous, but he didn't dislike her. Kurt had told him some time after their interrupted date that she was the cheerleading coach that had given him spotlight when no-one else had ackowledged his talent.

And he had told him about her outrage over the death threat against him. She genuinely adored Kurt, her 'Porcelain'. And that had Sebastian thinking of a raging wild sow, an irrational creature that even hunters would not dare to approach if they were not dead sure that it was down never to rise again. A fiercely protective mother.

As he understood it, Kurt had not had one, when he had been thrown into the torment that was highschool. Joining the Cheerios had definitely protected him from a lot. Because no-one messed with the Cheerios, her farrow, at risk of incurring the mad coach's wrath. Now he had a step-mother, Carole. But while she was loving, from what Sebasrian had heard, she was not exactly a fierce protector.

Sebastian could not help but be grateful for all that Sue had done for Kurt. Even though she was mad and had wronged many, too. He blamed that on the schizophrenia. But he did like her. And thinking about that made him miss his own mother. Kurt had been right. He should go see her again, no matter what his father would say.

Ah, but his father. His father who knew nothing about Kurt, while Kurt's father already knew him. And meeting the parents was a vital step for a relationship. He knew it wouldn't be nice. But maybe that could be a mutual enemy for Kurt and him. And Kurt would certainly consider it necessary for a real relationship. But would Kurt agree to meet his father? They weren't even really boyfriends.

 

He asked anyway. And Kurt agreed. He called his father. And when he said that it was to meet a very serious boyfriend of his, his father suddenly had time. Of course, his father always had time to protect their family, meaning his reputation. It actually started out almost polite. But he could see it rising from the moment that Kurt mentioned helping out in his father's garage. And finally it came forth.

"You seem decent enough, young Mister Hummel, but I don't quite see the common ground you two found your connection over. Do you play lacrosse?"

"No, Mister Smythe. I did play football for a time, though."

"Understandably."

Sebastian didn't like football either, but he hated that derisive tone far more.

"And we connected mostly over show choir, sir."

"It is quite fascinatng that even the most hard-working find the time to appreciate the arts."

In other words: 'A cobbler should stick to his last, proletarian.' Now Kurt let his polite smile to turn ugly. He was very proud of his show choir career. But dear Mister Smythe only took that as allowance.

"I understand that a permanent arrangement with my son would be quite a rise in the social ladder for you, but you shouldn't get your expectations up. He clearly enjoys you now, but that will pass as it aways does. Sebastian will return to New Haven soon enough. And I doubt you are meant to accompany him. Did he even bother to tell you about his departure?"

That shook them both and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to strangle his father. He had been going to tell Kurt. But not like this! Now he would never believe him again! But Sebastian's panic was suddenly interrupted, when Kurt answered his father, perfectly calm and seemingly not bothered in the slightest.

"He didn't. We both considered our unavoidable separation to be one of these things that everybody knows and no-one talks about. It's quite the buzzkill, isn't it? But that we are no 'Lima losers' and will have to return to our respective universities at some point was clear enough without speaking it out."

Now Kurt had shocked both others. And both positively. Sebastian couldn't quite believe yet that Kurt had not slapped him and stormed off. But maybe that was a front against their mutual enemy and he would be told to just leave once they were in private. His father, however, was surprised for another reason.

"You study?"

"Of course. At the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"...Interesting. A mechanic's boy out for Broadway?"

"A congressman's, sir."

Now both his father's brows shot up on his forehead as his image of Kurt shifted. But Kurt's image of his father was settled by then and his tone remained biting until a call pulled the attorney away. Kurt and Sebastian left soon after and the talk he had dreaded all evening arrived.

"I would have preferred to hear that from you, you know."

"I know. And I'm really sorry, but I was... I was scared that if you knew that I was just biding my time here, you might not give me a chance. I would have understood it. I remember your last long-distance relationship."

"But you can't cheat on me. We're not even exclusive."

"I know we never said such a thing. But you don't deserve to be 'just one of the people I sleep with'. And you might have ruined for anyone else."

That had Kurt chuckling, but he grew serious once more.

"He still doesn't like me. I thought it was just class conceit first, but now I'm not so sure."

"And you're right. He will never be happy with you. But that's not your fault, you are just..."

"Male?"

"Yeah. I mean he's not homophobic. He doesn't care who I enjoy myself with. But I'm... I am his only son. I have sisters, but no brothers. And we have a name. A famous name. He has a problem with you as a male, because you can't give him a grandson to carry on our lineage. My older sister isn't a Smythe anymore now and the twins, my younger sisters, are going to lose their maiden names too, when they marry. I alone will keep it. But without a child, it'll die with that. And adopted doesn't count. That's not our lineage. He would surely approve, if only you could give me an heir."

Kurt hummed in pity. As far reasons for homophobia go, he thought, that one wasn't even that terrible. It was just... sad. But that they would have no children without adoption wasn't chiseled in stone. Rachel as a child of two gay dads wasn't adopted either. However, her relationship with her biological mother was not something that he would want for his child.

He pondered it and wondered how Santana and Brittany would do that. But they could carry their own children and sperm donors did not have the same connection to their children as those who carried and bore them did. Would the girls do that, though? Look through some catalogue and pick a stranger to sire their child?

Then he realised that they might have the same problems and considered a new option. If a lesbian couple and a gay couple both wanted children, could they make them with each other? As long as they all stayed friends, the children would have two dads and two moms. So they wouldn't have Rachel's problems, either. How, after all, could two men give a girl The Talk? Or two moms a boy?

Actually, that would be the perfect arrangement, he thought. Then he realised what he had just been thinking. He was considering ways to have children with Sebastian?!?!?! When did that happen?! They weren't even married, they weren't even boyfriends! Not by name...

They acted a lot like boyfriends. They went on dates, had practically exclusive sex, held each other very dear, Sebastian had already met his father and now he Sebastian's, too. They were very boyfriendlike. But were they boyfriends? Would he even want that? Then he thought back to their discussion about Blaine.

When he had asked why it was even Sebastian's concern whom he slept with, he had felt a sort of pang at the answer that Sebastian was just concerned as a friend. Now he knew what that pang had been. Sebastian was no friend to him. Not just that. Not anymore. They were a both emotionally and physically involved, monogamous couple.

They were boyfriends in all but the name. But should he ask Sebastian for the label? Or would that him freak out? Kurt didn't want to lose what they had. But he didn't know what kind of effect making it official between them would have on Sebastian. He could hope for the best, but he was not prepared to take the risk. He'd keep silent. But he wouldn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Personal opinions? Reviews maybe? Or criticism?


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has to leave for University, trying his relationship with Kurt, who focuses entirely on the New Directions. But both face temptations.

He hated that he had to leave, but he had been putting it off for longer than was strictly advisable already. He would have a lot of catching up to do. And oh, he did. Painful loads needed to be crammed into his poor head. So much, in fact, that he spent the entire first day back just gathering what he had to do and planning when to do it.

It led to him forgetting to call Kurt. Which he didn't realise until Kurt called him.

"Hey Seb, are you alright?"

"Kurt? Yeah, I'm fine. Stressed, but fine. Why, did something happen?"

"No, it's just... It's midnight, almost. You said you'd call when you're there, by eight at the latest."

"Oh, crap. I'm so sorry, Kurt! I just had so much to do once I got here and- No, that's no excuse. I am really sorry. I should have called."

"It's alright, Seb, it's not the end of the world. I just wanted to know that you got there safely. Don't beat yourself up over this, I know stress."

"Thanks, Kurt. It really won't become a habit."

"I assumed that. And now, I'm guessing, you're really busy."

"Quite correct. This is killing me."

"Then remember to take breaks and relax in between. Call back, when you have more time. But only then, I mean it. I'd rather wait a couple days than drain you. This is important for your future."

"Thanks, mom. But I will. Bye."

"Bye, Bas."

He smiled for the rest of the evening. He didn't even care about his fellow students whispering behind his back about that unfamiliar goofy grin on him. But for Sebastian, life was simply great right now. Despite his murderous workload and his lecturers' persistent disapproval. He was in love, they could go fuck themselves.

Then he had the first exam and he just knew that he was not nearly prepared enough. But that knowledge blocked his learning. He was so panicked he'd fail that he just couldn't concentrate. Then he thought back to Kurt's advice. He was definitely still busy and Sectionals were approaching for Kurt now, but they still talked every couple days over the phone. It relaxed them.

So Kurt had told him to just do something completely different to clear his head, sing a song or think about him in the shower. He liked that, but it might not be enough now. He needed something better, so he laid back on his couch and thought about his last talk with Burt, early on the day of his departure.

"Um, sir?"

"I told you to call me Burt."

"I know, but you might want to withdraw that in a moment."

"Why, did you do something to my son?"

"Wha- No! I would never!"

"Then I don't see why I should distance myself from you."

"It's just... I mean it, with Kurt."

"You said that before. What do you want from me now?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ah, that one."

"Which one? How would you know what I'm gonna ask you?"

"Because you're saying that you're serious about Kurt and now want to ask his father a question. I've had that talk before."

"Oh... Blaine."

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?"

"No."

"What?"

"I told him 'No'."

"But he did propose and they got engaged!"

"I know. I couldn't forbid it, now could I?"

"But you didn't want it."

"No. But I would have stood by my son anyway."

"You are a great dad, Burt."

"Thanks, but I'm really just-"

"No. You don't downplay yourself. I have a dad, too. You're great. Kurt is very lucky to have you."

"He is lucky to have you, too."

"You approve of me, as Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course. You make him happy. And that's the most important thing for me: My son's happiness. As long as yu contribute to that, you're always welcome."

"Thank you. But... I know that this is way too early, especially too soon after Blaine. But just someday in the future: Would I have your blessing? I mean if you have a son in law one day, would it be alright with you if that was me? Ever?"

"We can agree that this too early."

And Sebastian still remembered his trepidation in that moment, just before everything changed.

"But I think yes. You two seem like you're great for each other. Kurt talks about you a lot, but not all the time like it does about interesting novelties before the novelty wears off or as if he's wearing rose-coloured glasses. He talks about you relaxed, not romantically like you're just dating, but in a way that makes me think about you two being domestic. His topics at least are not 'He bought me flowers' or 'He sings so beautifully', but real-life things. And therefore: Yes, I'd be fine if you made it official one day. You have my blessing to ask for Kurt's hand."

He had almost fainted then. Now he could feel tears of joy gathering in his eyes and he felt like he could beat any obstacle. He could wait, but he would ask. And unlike Blaine, he would do it with Burt's blessing. Now he only needed Kurt to say yes, too.

 

He was overjoyed, when the New Directions won Sectionals. He had taped the whole performance, of course. It was a pity that Sebastian couldn't be with them to watch what became of McKinley and Dalton merging into one. But he would certainly relive it with Seb, once they were back together. He called him the instant he got out of the group hug that their victory had caused.

They held an after-party, too. To celebrate the re-emergence of the glee club. And everyone was happy. So happy he could overlook the unbridled emotions in Blaine's eyes as he stared at him all night long. He could even ignore that he knew exactly what Blaine meant when he asked if Kurt wanted to go somewhere not as loud.

Admittedly, he grimaced at some of the girls' cheery squeals, too. But that had nothing to do with Blaine's question. He didn't want to make a scene, though. So he just shook his head and pointedly asked Blaine what he wanted to do now that he no longer had a job. That puzzled Blaine first, then he smiled again and said he'd return to New York.

Kurt would have asked what he intended to do there, since NYADA probably wouldn't take him back and as answers go, a location was not actually a replacement for an occupation. But that could be interpreted as an encouragement to talk to him further, so he nodded and went to mingle in the crowd instead. This was a good occasion.

Regionals were up next and he invested all his energy to make sure that they won. He had many fights with Rachel, of course. Mostly about glee, but strangely enough she kept asking him personal questions lately, which was causing ever more fights as well. Why on earth did Rachel ask if had ever had skype-sex?

"But you are so stressed lately and it is impacting your performance in glee. So yes, it is my concern, if you aren't getting any. I can't have us lose Regionals just because your dry-spell is making you grumpy in front of our singers!"

"You are completely out of your mind! And just so you know, I am totally getting some."

"But over the internet or do you sleep around?"

He couldn't answer, he was too busy gaping at her. How could she ask something like that?

"It _is_ my concern, Kurt. If it's just mutual masturbation in front of your laptop cameras, it's no wonder that you aren't satisfied."

"I am! What more do you want? Juicy details? Pictures? Have you suddenly become a worse hag than Tina or d... Did Blaine put you up to this?"

"What? No! No... Why do you ask about Blaine? You're through with him, aren't you?"

"Oh my Gaga, he actually asked you to spy on my sex life. Well, you can tell him that he isn't needed. I am dealing just fine on my own. And yes, I am absolutely through with him."

He would have thought that that was clear enough. But maybe he should have worded it more carefully. He probably should have avoided 'on my own'. He had meant 'without Blaine'. But in retrospect, it could also be interpreted as 'without Sebastian'. But he didn't feel the repercussions of his ambiguity for weeks, so he deemed himself safe.

Regionals were certainly a distraction. But they also distracted him from Blaine's plotting. Thankfully, it also kept Blaine out of his hair and eased Rachel's relationship with him, so they could work hand in hand. They actually held - or rather nervously squezzed - hands, when the judge started reading out the winners.

And they hugged and squealed, when it turned out to be the New Directions. And he was happy again and called Sebastian who cheered along with him. But it wasn't enough to fill the hole that Sebastian's departure had left in him. He could still function on his own, but he was counting the days. It had been too long. They texted and called, skyped even, but it had been too long since he had last smelled Sebastian and felt his warmth.

But no matter how lonely he felt, he did not for a moment consider so seek comfort from someone else. And they should have known that. But he knew how convincing Blaine could be and even those that internally disagreed could not have fought the peer pressure. That was how he found himself in an empty choir room for glee practice, leading him to walk to the auditorium.

And there all the New Directions stood along with Rachel behind Blaine. He already had a really bad feeling about this. And then Blaine started to speak.

"Kurt, I know that I have made mistakes. But you know what? We all do. And then we apologise and are forgiven. And I am really, really sorry for everything that I have done to turn you away from me. But I still love you. And I hope that some part of you still loves me, too. Because I'm calling it back to the front."

Then the music started and Kurt almost groaned, when he recognised it. He liked Abba, just not Blaine.

 _I wasn't jealous before we met_  
_Now every man I see is a potential threat_  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

He could definitely agree with that one.

 _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_  
_But now it isn't true_  
_Now everything is new_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_I beg of you..._  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

He most certainly would not, but the New Directions were performing, so he didn't interrupt.  
  
_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown-up man should never fall so easily_

That was really inappropriate now. Blaine had left him hung up for ages before deigning to date him.

 _I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

Oh, really? He sincerely doubted that.

 _I beg you dear..._  
  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
  
_I've had a few little love affairs_  
_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_  
_I used to think that was sensible_

Seriously, what had he based his song choice on? The title alone? But Blaine had never really been great at that, Kurt thought, considering Blaine's attempt to court Jerome at the mall.

 _It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_  
_'Cause everything is new_  
_And everything is you_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_What can I do..._  
  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

But Blaine did know how to sing. And he did inspire strong emotions in Kurt.  
  
_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

Once Blaine was finished, he jumped off the stage and walked up to Kurt with his brightest smile. He took in Kurt's face and saw it as encouragement. A teary smile could mean good things. And Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace. But when Blaine loosened it and leant in for a kiss, Kurt blocked his approach with a hand on his chest.

Blaine didn't know what to make of that. He made puppy eyes, but Kurt's voice was firm through his sad smile.

"I really believed that I could keep you as a friend, but clearly that's impossible."

"But Kurt..."

"You were and always will be my first and my teenage dream, Blaine. But I am not a teenager anymore and I won't waste away my life just dreaming. I've woken up. And I really like waking up next to Sebastian."

"If it wasn't for that-"

"No, Blaine, not like that. I love him. But even if I didn't, I wouldn't love you. Don't you see that we were never good for each other? When you felt good, I felt weak. When I felt good, you felt neglected. Blaine, you were my golden cage. So beautiful and safe, but a cage nonetheless. I want to be free. And Sebastian has shown me that it's possible."

"That what is?!"

"Feeling like I am still my own person, even when I am also part a couple. He makes me feel confident and free, like I'm flying so high. We don't carry each other and no-one drags anyone down. We are not attatched at the hip, but independant and free both. We are like two birds flying side by side. Together, even without locking talons."

"But that's not a real relationship! You never even see each other!"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Blaine, not the adultery more likely. Not for 'a real relationship'. Go find a fan, if you can't live with a boyfriend as your equal as, for all his condescending smugness and massive ego, Sebastian can."

 

Another big exam was over and 'party all night long' was the motto. Sebastian was known as the greatest party animal ever, known to drink until he dropped and fuck everything that could possibly be convinced to participate. Usually that meant orgies as far as the eye could see.

But now he stunned his 'friends' by just walking by. Some were starting to think that he was ill, others wondered if his father had threatened to cut him off. One decided to test him.

"Hey, Smythe, whatcha wearing the pants for? Come over and put the only straight thing about you to good use!"

"Public decency and: Nope. I'm not gonna sin with you."

"Not... sin? Did you suddenly find religion?"

"Sorta. But seriously: Who, who has had an angel, would ever stoop to humans again? It would be a sin worthy of the deepest pits of hell to let him down. Now excuse me, I'm gonna read in my bible."

"That's what you used to call your playbook."

"Sometimes, sometimes the other. It was mood thing, before I met him."

They were still confused, when he made his way through and left them behind. Religion was only good for metaphors to him. He was an antheist. But 'angelic' was still the only word he accepted to describe Kurt's singing in his highest voice. So his bible, now that it was no longer - not even ocasionally - his playbook, was an anthology.

An anthology of poems. He opened it by the bookmark, a letter from his mother who had gifted him this book for his sixteenth birthday. Inside the letter, he still kept the ring she had sent with it. Her father had disagreed with her love-fuelled marriage and kept it until his death. But she trusted her son to make the right choice.

That made him think about changing his name, since he didn't really like his father anyway and felt more connected to her, whose maiden name the ring bore. Sauvageau. With a bird for their crest to show them as untamed, unbound, free. Would Kurt like Sebastian Sauvageau? Or would he not have to care about parental names at all and become a Hummel?

His head was too strained now to think about such things. Instead he focused on the poem the letter had marked. The Phoenix and the Turtle, by Sir William Shakespeare.

He could barely wait for Nationals, where he would see his fiery queen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Blaine bashing. Oh wait, nope, I'm not sorry at all.  
> Seb's French name is based entirely on the wish to keep the alliteration and the sound of it; it has no associations with real-life people. Oh and I liked the meaning.
> 
> Next up is Santana and Brittany's wedding...:)  
> (I'm not marrying Kurtbastian right then, too. But it will contain a really big 'milestone').


	4. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the dialogue is taken from 6x08, though I had to adjust that. And since this is after Sue leaves (after sectionals), she won't appear here. But she will return in a later story of this series.

He knew that he should slow down. But his stupid plane had been delayed and he didn't want Kurt to think that he wasn't coming. So he ignored the speed limit, common sense and his instinct of self-preservation to reach his beloved as soon as was humanly possible. Once at his destination, he all but leapt out of his car and scanned the crowd.

He was aware that he was being stared at already. Frenzied as he was. But then he spotted Kurt and he couldn't help himself. He broke into a run. He really hated clichés, but there was no stopping him until he was less than three feet away. That was the point, where Kurt turned and looked right into his eyes.

He jolted to a stop, but he couldn't contain himself for longer than a single moment, in which he blurted "sorry", before taking the last step and pulling his stunned love into breath-taking kiss. He simply had too many feeling he needed to express and this seemed the only way right now. So he just kissed Kurt, both hands on the sides of his beautiful face, and he felt like he might never let go again.

But slowly he felt a pressure begin to build on his chest and broke loose from Kurt's lips, but refused to distance himself by more than six inches. When he realised what the pressure was, though, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Kurt pushed him away and his eyes were full of pain.

"Sorry for what, Sebastian?"

"For jumping you like this, obviously. Here in front of all these people. I didn't want to embarrass you, us, but I just couldn't contain my joy at seeing you again in person. Why? What else would I be sorry for?"

But then realisation hit him. The last time Kurt had been separated from his boyfriend for so long, said boyfriend had returned to apologise for cheating on him. He was such an idiot.

"Oh. Kurt, I would never do to you what Blaine did to you, I swear it. Did you really think that?"

"I didn't think anything of the like until the first word you said to me was 'sorry'."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, too. But as ...literally hard as being away from you would get, I had many wonderful memories to draw my strength from."

And Kurt sensed his sincerity and smiled again. But that smile quickly turned into more of a grin, which Sebastian couldn't help but answer. He didn't know where Kurt was going with this, but it looked like he would like it.

"For the sake of the proper etiquette: Hello Sebastian, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Kurt, the pleasure is all mine."

"Speaking of pleasure, would you like to freshen those memories up before the ceremony? We still have half an hour left."

"I'd love to."

Neither was ashamed when catcalls followed them. There was just no space left in their minds beside the overwhelming longing to be close to each other again.

 

He knew that their time was limited. But he didn't care. He just continued breathing in Kurt's scent, perfectly content with the world just as it was in that moment. His legs started shivering, though. Kurst wasn't exactly a feather and he would have to let him down again. Still he looked up once more.

Kurt was breathing calmly, his eyes closed. His shirt was hanging open and his tie loose around his neck. His chest was painted with love-bites and saliva and his arms were spread to lightly hold on to two beams protruding from the wall. He had gripped them fiercely to stop himself from giving Sebastian bedhair. But it still served to make him appear regal, when looking from below.

It wasn't even such a drastic angle. Kurt had his legs around Sebastian's waist, leaving Sebastian's eyes just below his collarbone. But to Sebastian he looked like a phoenix rising with his wings spread far. Then again, Kurt always looked regal, if not magical to Sebastian.

A merciful ruler. Sebastian still couldn't believe his earlier mistake. But Kurt had, despite his own experience and Sebastian's past, believed him. He trusted him. Oh lord, Sebastian wanted to tell him he loved him so badly right then. He wanted to scream it from the roof of every skyscraper in New York. But he couldn't risk it. He was too scared too lose what they had.

He had no idea that right in that moment Kurt thought the exact same thing. He felt Sebastian's eyes on his and felt his breath ghost around his throat. And he wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and just say it. But he didn't dare. Both were deep in their own heads just fantasising about saying it and not ruining everything. Too deeply to notice Quinn.

"Guys? You might want to redress."

They almost jumped apart and fixed their clothes, while Kurt berated her for sneaking up on them in a painfully high-pitched whisper. But then he looked to his watch to see how late they were and found something odd.

"Quinn, we have almost ten minutes left."

"Until the ceremony starts, yes. But the brides want to see you before that."

Kurt was confused, but gave Sebastian a little kiss and made to follow Quinn out. However, she didn't move.

"The brides want to see _you both_ before that."

Now they were even more confused. As far as they knew, Santana hated Sebastian. Brittany was the only reason he was even allowed to attend the wedding in the first place. And only because she didn't want for her unicorn, aka Kurt, to be sad and lonely on her wedding, aka happiest day in her life.

But they followed the former head cheerleader to the rest of her unholy trinity. If Santana expected them, they should not keep her waiting. They wanted to leave the event again each still in one piece.

 

As soon as they entered the room they were expected in, they both got a bad feeling about what was about to happen. Because what they saw was Brittany in her wedding dress standing between tuxedos with pictures of Kurt's and Sebastian's faces attatched to their necks. And Kurt, his breathing going shallow with dread, asked:

"What are those? Brittany, w-what's going on?"

"Kurt, the whole time leading up this high-end barn wedding, all I could think about was you, because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. In highschool I looked up to you, out and loving. You showed me there was a place for me and Santana, too. I mean you taught me how to be brave and when you called off your wedding and lost your love, it just broke my heart, because I felt like my dream had died. So... I want my dream back."

Now there was no doubt for Kurt anymore and he could only stare at Brittany, not daring to look and see rejection on Sebastian's face. But then Sebastian spoke up.

"Okay... I am not entirely sure that I get where you're talking about, though."

But that was not what he was really thinking in that moment. Internally he was more along the lines of 'Do you really mean what I think you mean?'. But Kurt didn't see the realisation on his face, so he just reacted to what he was saying with a tone Sebastian couldn't interpret as either good or bad.

"Yes you do, just think about it."

And now Sebastian really panicked. What would Kurt say to them? What would he say to him? Would he go through with it to make his friend happy for her wedding and then ask for a divorce a month in? But Quinn interrupted his rushing toughts.

"Come on, boys. Just say it. We have two tuxes, do we have two grooms?"

Neither said anything, though. So Brittany urged them some more.

"Okay, you guys are making funny faces. What do you think?"

And that pushed Kurt over the edge.

"This is crazy! We haven't even been together that long and even if we were ready, Santana would never let us crash her wedding!"

But speak of the devil... Santana revealed herself and, of course, supported her love.

"Oh, well, I would think again. I don't exactly like the sluttly meerkat, but we all saw that reunion of yours, which was far more than boyfriends, and as crazy as this sounds, I couldn't deny my bride her only wish. All you have to do is say yes."

But neither did. And what could they say? 'Fooledya'? These so very close friends of Kurt's wanted them to marry... They had practically just given Sebastian their blessing. And he had Burt's blessing, too. He wanted this. He was just so scared. But Brittany had just said that Kurt had taught her to be brave. Brave enough to say who they truly loved. How could he continue to hide then? He couldn't watch Kurt react and cast his eyes to the ground, but he finally said it.

"Kurt, I think we need to talk. Or more like: I need to tell you something. When we first met again after your second break-up with Blaine, I was insincere. I have... I only came to his proposal to you in the hope that you would say no. And when I saw you again, I was willing to say anything so you'd give me a chance. Even if it hurt. And it really hurt. Then that morning when your dad surprised us... I lied, but not to him. I denied it when you were about to push me away out of mercy. I couldn't lose you! So I said it had been untruth, but that was the real lie. What I said to him about how I felt about you. That was all true and I am probably screwing this all up right now, but I can't deny it anymore. I meant what I said then and it has only become more true since. I love you. And if that means that you will br-"

"Marry me."

Now he looked up in shock. He hadn't heard that correctly, had he?

"Sorry?"

"I asked you, Sebastian Smythe, to marry me. I'm still not crashing this wedding, it would be entirely inappropriate for us to marry in Brittany's birth barn and I haven't even met your mother yet. But, while not today, I do want you to marry me. I needed more time than you, it seems, to realise that, but... You are not the only one to feel like that. I love you, too, and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. So? Will you marry me?"

Sebastian could only stare. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. And slowly, Kurt's hopeful smile diminished.

"You don't?"

"No! Oh my- I didn't mean it like that! I mean- Not that kind of 'no'! I just... I had not expected _you_ to ask _me_. _I_ had planned to do that someday. And now you already asked. Well, in a way, I suppose Brittany asked first. But anyway: I would love to marry you. I mean I went to your father and asked for his blessing, which by the way he gave me, but I didn't expect... this. But yes, Kurt, absolutely definitely unimpeachably and beyond all doubt: Yes, I do. I want to marry you."

 

After their near never-ending kiss of pure glee and love, he considered that with Burt officiating and thus most likely in on the secret plan, this was probably not too early anymore. Ever had come and he was giddy. In fact he was even amused, when they sat down in their row and Burt hesitantly approached. After all, they were not in their tuxes as planned. Kurt had decided to keep them, though. As the first present for their own wedding.

Now, however, it must look to Burt like at least one of them, presumably Kurt, had said 'no'. And that just didn't match their beaming smiles. So, once Burt was within hearing reach, Sebastian explained:

"Oh you know Kurt, he wants his own wedding."

That got him a happy and amused laugh from Burt and an elbow in the ribs from Kurt. But his fiancée smiled no less. And how could he? They were almost bubbling over with joy. Burt just chuckled, calling them "lovebirds" and went back to his spot. It was a lovely wedding, but Sebastian didn't really concentrate on anything but Kurt the entire time.

 

They even took the same plane to New York, Sebastian would just have to continue his journey afterwards. But this way, he had more time left with Kurt. He would still be busy in another city, but they could make that work. He knew they could. Even though he wished most that their flight would just never end.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"You know that same-sex marriage is legal in New York, right?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Just saying. ...Did you know that it was also legal in France?"

"I didn't look that up, no. But I am hardly surprised. Why?"

"Just saying."

"Sure."

"Remember when I promised to take you to France one day?"

"I do."

"Will you marry me in my family residence in France?"

"...I won't ask just how rich you are. But I have to ask if you really expect everyone to cross the Atlantic for our wedding."

"If I tell my mother that I want to marry and you want your friends there, she'll send the jet. Don't worry about that."

"The jet?"

"My father is of old wealth in the States. That means he's rich. My mother is of old wealth in France. That means she's super-rich nobility. And since he ignored the part about adultery in their pre-nup: yep, she has a jet. Kurt, she breeds race-horses on our grounds. Money won't ever be an issue for me. Or us."

"... Do you want a pre-nup for us?"

"No. I'd sign one if you want to, but no. If we ever divorced, money would be the least of my concerns. I'll find my happiness only with you. Oh god, I can't wait to call you my husband."

"Not just yet, meerkat. Or should I, now that you have become so cheesily sentimental, rather call you turtledove?"

"I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back for the time of engagement and likely end the series with their wedding afterwards. Although I might add a look into their future like they did in Glee's last episode.


End file.
